List of US Vice Presidents
1780s John Adams(1789-1797, Under Washington) 1790s Thomas Jefferson(1797-1801, Under Adams) 1800s Aaron Burr(1801-1805,Under Jefferson) George Clinton(1805-1809, Under Jefferson) Henry Waldegrave(1809-1817, Under Tremain) 1810s Daniel D.Tompkins(The Patriot,''1817-1825,Under Martin) 1820s John C.Calhoun(1825-1832, Under Clay and Suggs, Resigned) 1830s Martin Van Buren(1832-1836,Under Bummel, killed in Landslide) William Henry Harrison(1836, Running Mate under Trembley, killed in Landslide) ''Vacancy until 1841 1840s John Tyler(1841-1845,Under St.Clare) Alvin Miller(1847-1849, Under Hopkins) Millard Filmore(1849-1853, Under Smith) 1850s William Alexander Graham(1853-1857, Under Pride) Eugene Buckingham(1857-1861, Under Moreland) 1860s Asa Trenchard(Our American Cousin,''1861-1865, '',''Under Lincoln) Huckleberry Finn(''The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn,''1865-1869, Under Trenchard) Elias Gotebed(''Birth of a Nation,''1869-1877,Under Grant) 1870s William A. Wheeler((1877-1881, Under Ajax) 1880s Silas P.Ratcliffe(1881, Under Dilworthy) Chester A.Arthur(1881-1885, Under Racliffe) Thomas A.Hendricks(1885, Under Le Petomane, died in Office) ''Vacancy until 1889 Levi P.Morton(1889-1893, Under Valentine/Annabour) 1890s Adlai Stevenson(1893-1897, Under Hunter) George Hazzard(1897-1899, Under Fleming, Died in Office) 1900s Theodore Roosevelt(1901, Under Fleming) Charles W.Fairbanks(1905-1909, Under Roosevelt) James S. Sherman(1909-1913, Under Rydell, died in Office) 1910s Woodrow Winthrop(The King in Yellow,''1913-1915, Under Israels) Andrew Chase (1915-1920,Under Winthrop) 1920s (1920-1921,Under Whipple) Willis Markham(1921-1922, Under Kane) (1921-1923, Under Markham) (1923-1926, Under Dru) Alexander Throttlebottom(1926-1929, Under Wintergreen) (1929-1933, Under Hammond) 1930s (1933-1937, Under Varney) (1937-1938, Under Goosie) (1937-1938, Under Windrip) Stephen Wayne(1939-1941, Under Stanley) 1940s Mike Thingmaker(1941-1945, Under Wayne) (1945-1946, Under Thingmaker) (1946-1949, Under Hockstader) (1949-1953, Under Dewey) 1950's 1970s '''Alexander Luthor Jr'(1974)(Republican)(DC Comics) Vice President Under Richard Monckton. Businessman and scientist Lex Luthor of Metropolis had no political experience. He was raised in Smallville Kansas, and took over his father's company upon his death, which Luthor is believed responsible for. While masquerading as a Businessman and weapons manufacturer, Luthor would secretly operate as a criminal, beginning a long rivalry with Superman in the late 1930s that would result in the loss of his hair. Luthor was cunning enough to avoid capture, employing such tactics as assassinating his employees and cloning himself to escape legal consequences for his actions. The rivalry would come to an end when during World War II and into the 1950s Superman would work alongside the US Government and be one of the few Superheroes not forced into hiding. This objectively would make Luthor look bad if he continued on his course. Luthor was officially pardoned when he helped turn the tide against an evil Justice League from a Mirror Universe, now deciding to take advantage of his fame to pursue politics. After Nixon's resignation, Luthor was put in power and pardoned Nixon. Martha Rickard(1975) (Independent)(Prez) The Mother of President Prez Rickard. Prez made his own mother his Vice President. She claimed to have always known he would become President and so gave him the name "Prez". Abernathy(1976-1977)(Democratic)(Foul Play) Vice President Under Jordan Lyman. He was initially believed to be the target of an assassination attempt but the intended victim was revealed to be Pope Pius XIII, not Abernathy. He was ill at the time of Lyman's death in a building collapse in Frankfurt and as such Douglass Dillman became President instead. McKay(1977-1981)(Democratic) Senator McKay, a young liberal lawyer from California was chosen as Vice President by Douglas Dillman due to his connection to the McKay political dynasty, having nearly been chosen to boost the popularity of the Stevens administration. 1980s Barbara Adams(1981-1982)(Democratic)(Whoops Apocalypse) Vice President Under Florentyna Kane. Howard T.Ackerman(1982-1986)(Command and Conquer Red Alert 3) 1990s Edward Kealty(1991)(Democratic)(Jack Ryan Series) Kealty was serving as a Senator from New England, before being appointed Vice-President following the resignation of President J. Robert Fowler under Roger Durling. He was investigated on suspicion of rape of a former staff member, and was forced to resign; subsequently, Jack Ryan was appointed as Vice President. Kealty challenged Ryan, claiming that his resignation had never been submitted to the Secretary of State according to the legal requirements, and therefore that he should have become president on the death of Durling. However, in a subsequent court case where he sued Ryan, the court described Ryan as "President of the United States" due to Kealty referring to Ryan as President in his initial complaint against Ryan's executive order, thereby implicitly overruling Kealty's claim to the presidency. Kealty attempted to run for President in 2004but was defeated when Jack Ryan revealed his corruption and Kealty's allies than attempted to kill Ryan, ruining Kealty's reputation further. Jack Ryan(1991)(Independent)(Jack Ryan Series) Jack Ryan was only Vice President for a short time when a plane crashed into the Capitol killing Durling and decapitating the line of secession. Ryan became President. Stuart Hammond(1995)(Democratic)(Shadow Call) Vice President under Thomas J.Whitmore. He was forced to resign under a sex scandal as per the manipulations of Charles Ackerman. Charles Ackerman(1995)(Democratic)(Shadow Call) A power hungry, sly and ruthless politician, Ackerman entered politics in the 1960s as a Nebraska State Legislator before serving two terms in the US Senate. Ackerman conspired with the Japanese Empire to create a cover story and half the false President Howard T.Ackerman(his supposed brother) elected Vice President, but this failed when Ackerman and Emperor Yoshiro were killed by Adrian Veidt, ruining his plans. Ackerman Ran for President as a Democrat in 1992 but failed to win the nomination, following a victory in Iowa and lost to California Senator David Ames, who went on to lose as Jack Ryan held onto the Presidency. Under Stanton he was confirmed as Secretary of the Interior and resumed the same position under President Whitmore, but he harbored ambitions for the Oval Office. He engineered the resignation of Vice President Stuart Hammond in early 1995 by leaking a sex scandal and used blackmail to ensure he was nominated and confirmed as the new Vice President. To do so, he used drug addicted and mentally unstable White House aide Roger Kellner as the man to enact the blackmail. During his Vice Presidential tenure, Ackerman survived the Harvester Invasion. Ackerman plotted with a consortium of businessmen and politicians unhappy with President Whitmore's policies to assassinate the President in the run up to the 1996 presidential election, thus ensuring the newly sworn in President Whitmore could win re-election on a sympathy vote. However, Kellner, angered at Ackerman's refusal to promote him and blatant disregard for him, stabbed Ackerman to death in a drug fuelled rage on April 11, 1996 before committing suicide, thus ensuring that the plot was foiled. Category:Characters Category:Americans